South Park faces pain for the secret is revealed
by Shadowgate
Summary: The following is a sequel to South Park Faces Blood. Allison Taft had a secret to reveal about Craig Tucker. Find out what that embarrassing secret is.
1. Chapter 1

THE SECRET REVEALED

BY SHADOWGATE

…

The following is a sequel to South Park Faces Blood. If you're looking for a story that will make you feel warm inside this is not it.

…

Craig Tucker walked up to Stan's house and he marched on the door. Sharon Marsh answered it and Craig said "could I please come in I'd like to talk to Stan?"

Sharon remembered that Craig was at Stan's party and that it wasn't his fault they'd vanished together when the guinea pigs attacked.

She said "sure Craig come on in."

Stan was sitting on the couch and he looked over and said "Craig well what brings you here?"

Craig asked "can we go up into your room there's something I need to talk to you about and it's something I only want you to know about."

Craig started hyperventilating and Sharon asked "Craig are you in trouble it looks like you need help?"

Craig said "no it's about something that happened that's over with but it's stressful."

Sharon said "if you want you can come to us anytime you have a problem."

Craig said "thank you Mrs. Marsh."

Stan said "my parents don't view you as dark sided as you come off as being."

Craig smiled and said "good" and then said "could we go up to your room please?"

Stan nodded and signaled Craig to come up the stairs and they entered Stan's room.

Craig asked "Stan remember when we had Eavesdropper and lots of people ended up embarrassed?"

Stan answered "yes and I even said to Kyle that I wouldn't care if a story about me came was posted on Eavesdropper and a second or two after that boom I got nailed by Eavesdropper."

Craig said "not long after you got nailed and you had us meet in that room an embarrassing story about me was going to go up on Eavesdropper."

Stan said "well lucky you we were able to stop that rat."

Craig said "luckily a story went up on Eavesdropper while we were in that room where you claimed it was someone in that room who was the culprit. You were trying to cover your ass."

Stan snapped "what's your point Craig?"

Craig answered "I'm here to share the embarrassing secret that was going to be revealed on Eavesdropper with you and I will ask that you keep it a secret Stan. Right now we're going through hard times especially after what Scott Malkenson did."

Stan said "okay."

Craig went on to say "I just need to talk to someone about it. My family knows and Allison Taft knows for she was the one who was going to leak it to Eavesdropper."

Stan said "well again you were lucky. Believe me it's more embarrassing than you could ever imagine."

Craig remarked "today I'm ready to reveal that embarrassing secret to you and only you. You tell anyone else I'll never speak to you again. I might even murder you myself if you betray me."

Stan said "alright Craig just calm down. I'll keep your secret."

Craig said "holding it inside from a classmate or a peer is driving me mad for some reason."

Stan said "well let me be the classmate you can confide in."

Craig said "well thank you Stan."

Stan then demanded "let's hear it you alcoholic prostitute."

Craig smiled and said "remember that time last year I was out for a month with the flu?"

Stan said "hmm yes now that you mention it."

Craig said "I wasn't out with the flu I was doing time because I got caught red handed. I was doing time for burglary."

Stan said "shit Craig you got busted for a burglary."

Craig said "I am sharing this with you to get it off my chest. There's a small house out in the woods not too far from mine. It had windows in the back of it and anyhow I along with friends ran by it when we played in the woods. Well you know who my friends are and they had no idea I'd begun planning this after a few weeks of running by it with them. They shall remain nameless."

Stan said "oh gee like I don't know who you hang out with Craig."

Craig said "okay but again let's keep their names out of this. They don't even know I broke into that house."

Stan asked "why on earth did you break into that house? Last year you were in third grade and third graders know burglary is a crime."

Craig said "I got cocky and as I said the windows in the back of the house well you could see through and see money and jewelry on the table. There were no cars there and no lights on it looked like it had been abandoned. I thought I could be slick on my feet."

Craig went on "one evening I snuck down and I saw that I wouldn't even have to break a window. There was a small door under the house I guessed the previous owner was going to build a bomb shelter. Anyhow I was able to roll under the house and get up through that door. I was able to tell by looking from a far that it wasn't locked. It swung open when the wind blew. It had a latch on it but anyhow I moved quick tip towing as I got in. As I said there were hundreds of dollars on the table and jewelry. I thought I made it big. Then I looked down and I saw this red dot on my shirt. It was right over my heart and I looked up and a man and a woman yelled "FREEZE!"

"I was held at gun point. They yelled for me to get on my knees and threatened to blow me away. The cops came and I was put in handcuffs and taken to the Park County Juvenile Center. I got one phone call to my parents. I explained to them that I'd already been offered a plea bargain. That deal was for one month in juvenile hall. I told them everything and that I really fucked up."

Stan put his arm around Craig and patted his shoulder.

Then Stan asked "what else happened after you were arrested or detained as they say with juvenile delinquents?"

Craig said "I spent the night in juvenile hall."

Stan said "well sounds like you deserved it."

Craig went on and said "the next day in court was my big nightmare. I went into court with handcuffs on after having submitted a guilty plea in writing."

The Judge said "alright one count of burglary well Craig Allen Tucker you were caught red handed engaging in a burglary."

I then said "your honor these handcuffs are tight."

The judge said "good they're supposed to be tight. When a person is convicted or pleads guilty to a crime they show up to court for sentencing they wear a jumpsuit and handcuffs."

Craig told Stan that right after the judge told him that he told the judge "oh well I'll get used to the cuffs then."

Craig went on to cite what the judge said, "the judge said 'well good' and he went on to say "for this burglary you will be serving 30 days in juvenile hall and after that you'll be on probation for a month and do 100 hours of community service. Consider yourself lucky because the two homeowners could have legally shot you dead."

Stan cut Craig off and said "that's right you can legally shoot someone dead for breaking into your home."

Craig said "I freaked out at that point and asked the judge if he was just saying that as part of the goal to scare me straight and the judge yelled "NOW DAYS THERE ARE 10 YEAR OLDS WHO RAPE FIVE YEAR OLDS. NOW DAYS THERE ARE 10 YEAR OLDS WHO ARE CURIOUS ABOUT WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO KILL ANOTHER HUMAN BEING AND THOSE HOMEOWNERS DIDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE THERE TO COMMIT A CRIME WORSE THAN BURGLARY!"

Craig told Stan "at that point I started crying."

Stan put his hand on Craig's shoulder and said "go on please."

Craig went on to explain "as I cried the judge said "oh it's a wonderful morning a convicted burglar is crying in my courtroom. What a great day."

Craig went on to say "I responded to the judge that they were my tears of shame. The judge said that was wonderful and he again said loudly "YOU'RE LUCKY TO BE ALIVE BECAUSE LIKE I SAID THE HOMEOWNERS COULD HAVE LEGALLY SHOT YOU."

Craig said "after the judge reminded me of that a second time I yelled out in court that because he reminded me of that a second time well I pissed my pants in the courtroom and everyone laughed. The judge said "oh wonderful a criminal in my courtroom pissed his pants because the law has come down on him. This has turned out to be a wonderful day."

Craig told Stan he cried louder than he ever cried in his life. Craig went on to say "soon after the judge yelled "TAKE THIS YOUNG PUNK WHO PISSED HIS PANTS TO HIS CELL IMMEDIATELY AND GIVE HIM A DIAPER CHANGE AS WELL."

Stan said "DUDE" and tried not to laugh so he covered his face.

Craig started to get choked up and Stan said "sit down on my bed it's over with and I think you were brave to share that with me."

Craig said "remember Allison Taft was going to humiliate me? Her dad works for the Park County District Attorney's Office. I confronted her right after we got the Wikileaks site knocked out forever. Apparently nobody read it because she'd already posted it. I asked her what she posted and why she did it. She explained as I just told you that her dad is a DA and she went on to explain that she wanted to be a DA herself. She explained that I was having too much fun laughing at Pete Melman and others who got hurt. When I confronted her I told her that it seemed clear nobody read the article and I lucked out. She showed me a folder with a file on me. She said that she wanted me to realize just how much kids suffered from the website and she wanted to hear me sincerely say I'd learned a lesson. I told her how much I'd learned a lesson and that yes it sucked that Pete might kill himself."

Stan said "okay so then she got rid of the file on you?"

Craig said "oh yes she shredded it and I promised her I'd look for ways to do good things and if a classmate was fucking up I'd jump on them like the judge jumped on me to get them back on track."

Craig said "after making that promise to her she shredded the file."

Stan said "well Craig I'm sure your parents were very pissed off."

Craig said "oh yes when I got home to serve my probation period and get my schedule going to do community service well they made it clear what my schedule was going to be for the next month. Soon after that they both took turns spanking my bare ass."

Stan said "I don't want to think what my mom would do to me for burglary."

Craig said "well Stan I got a beating and after I got that well deserved ass whooping from my parents they both hugged me and said they were glad to have me home. I promised them I'd never do something stupid like that again. I learned a lesson and my parents were so happy. Oh and Stan remember you promised not to tell anyone else about this! Allison knows and she's not talking and now you know."

Stan said "Craig I'll keep this secret all the way to my grave and speaking of graves Craig I'm glad you're not in one. I know we've not always been the best of friends but I would hate to have had to go to your funeral. You said straight up they had guns pointed at your heart. Shit Craig I would hate to have had to go to your Goddamn funeral."

Stan gets choked up and says "how would your sister have felt? My sister and I aren't close but I hear you and your sister are close."

Craig got choked up and could feel the lump in his throat and tears started streaming down his face. Stan grabbed him and hugged him.

Stan said "Craig just sit here on my bed and wait for me. I'll be back soon."

About two minutes later Stan returned and he saw Craig with his face buried in his hands. Stan said "here Craig I want you to have this."

Craig looked up and saw a can of coke and a Symphony Bar.

Craig smiled and said "oh thank you Stan."

After Craig enjoyed the sweet snacks Stan said "let's go downstairs and watch Terrance and Phillip. Right now they're reruns but hey let's watch anyhow."

They walked down the stairs and Sharon said "Stan you were yelling at Craig a minute ago what was that about?"

Stan said "well mom he's my friend why can't I yell at him?"

Sharon gave Stan a strange look and they continued walking down the stairs.

They approached the television and Shelly was watching TV.

Stan said "hey Shelly we want to watch Terrance and Phillip."

Shelly got pissed and said "they're reruns and I control the television set now and I'm going to kick your ass for bothering me."

Craig got in the way and said "YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST."

Craig put up his fists and Shelly backed off.

Craig said "Stan let me tell you true strength comes from inside."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

South Park Faces Pain for the Secret is Revealed Chapter 2

By Shadowgate

….

Corey Duran walked into the school hallway when Clyde Donovan threw his science book at him. Corey turned and said "what the fuck dude?"

Clyde said "don't worry about my text book hitting you when you have enough shit to deal with."

All the kids in the hall started laughing when Cartman started screaming.

"COREY DURAN YOU MUST BE RETARDED BECAUSE YOU SHIT YOUR PANTS LIKE A FUCKING BABY!"

The kids continued to laugh. Corey started crying and Craig Tucker said "hey look everyone the little baby is crying I'll bet he wants his mommy."

Butters walked up to Corey and said "you should not have shit your pants in class you stupid fool it was disruptive. Do you think the teachers were happy about this?"

Corey shoved Butters and Clyde ran up to Corey and smacked him.

Clyde called Corey a pussy and then Token said "what a fucking loser Corey is."

Cartman said "hey guys let's all start shoving Corey because he shoved Butters."

Stan yelled "COREY DURAN YOU SUCK!"

Kyle asked "Corey does your mom have to dress you?"

The kids continued laughing as loud as they could.

Bill and Fossy walked up to Corey and started kicking him hard.

Cartman said "go Bill and Fossy. Beat the shit out of that dumb motherfucker!"

Principal Victoria came out and said "break it up" and all the kids except Cartman rushed to class. Cartman turned to Principal Victoria and laughed.

Then all of the sudden Stan Marsh woke up.

Stan said "shit" and he got up and hit the shower. When he was done with morning hygiene he went out and saw Craig standing at the end of the block.

Stan said "Craig oh I just got up from a horrible nightmare."

Craig turned with a smile and said "it looks like you just got out of the shower."

Stan said "I did and I brushed my teeth as well."

Craig sarcastically said "with a toothbrush?"

Stan said "well yes with a, OH GODDAMN IT CRAIG!"

The two boys fall over laughing.

Craig said "it's about time we had a good laugh. I don't think Scott ever had a good laugh in this town."

Stan said "I'm fucking starving."

Craig said "I got money and I'll pay for both of us to eat at Taco Bell."

Stan smiled and walked with Craig to Taco Bell.

After they finished eating Craig suggested something to Stan that was hard as could be.

Stan turned to Craig and said "visit Corey Duran's grave? I don't know if I can Craig."

Craig said "I don't think anyone visits Corey Duran's grave. His parents moved away after he killed himself as he was their only child."

Stan got choked up and said "Craig that's so fucking sad."

Craig shot Stan a stern look and informed him he knew the exact location at the South Park cemetery. Stan looked at Craig and thought of Craig as not just a dark person because he was aggressive and wore dark clothing but as a morbid person as well. But then Stan thought to himself that it wasn't a bad thing that Craig knew where Corey Duran was buried. His suicide got press attention.

Stan said "okay, Craig okay show me where his grave is."

It took 15 minutes for them to walk to the grave. It clearly hadn't been visited in a while as Craig knelt down to pull weeds that surrounded it.

Stan said "the kid had the flu and he couldn't make it to the fucking toilet in time. Then after that his grades fell. School was a nightmare for him."

Craig said "while I don't put much stock in our school's administration they blame Cartman for causing his life to become so miserable that he'd just had enough."

Stan said "well when people were throwing text books at you every five minutes it's pretty hard to concentrate in school."

Craig said "maybe if Corey knocked Cartman out cold like your girlfriend did things could have turned out different."

Stan said "well that would have been badass but maybe this, maybe that, I mean he's gone."

Craig said "exactly he's gone and he won't ever come back."

Suddenly Craig and Stan look at each other and their faces become so wet as tears flow down their faces like waterfalls.

Stan says "Craig" and pulls him into a hug.

They cry in each other's arms like they hadn't cried in years.

Stan says "Craig I love you like a brother."

Craig in turn says "Stan I love you like a brother."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

South Park Faces Pain for the Secret is Revealed

Chapter 3

By Shadowgate

…

After Stan and Craig spent time crying at the grave Craig said "hey do you want to come to my house and play Call of Duty?"

Stan said "fuck yeah Craig that game is awesome."

Craig said "you know my dad and I were discussing the game last night. He's a little concerned because he says when he was growing up you played shoot'em up games where you were a cop. Oh but here's the kicker, you got penalized if you shot a person who wasn't a criminal."

Stan says "well they sure have changed games. Now days it's fuck the world and go fucking crazy when you shoot people."

Craig said "oh Stan you sounded like Phil Anselmo of Pantera when you said 'fuck the world' I'll bet if you keep playing football you'll grow up to be as big and fucking tough as he is."

Stan says "well that'd be cool oh but Phil isn't in Pantera anymore."

Craig said "yeah you're right and then some idiot decided it was okay to shoot people who were not only innocent but people who made up Pantera. Dimebag is a fallen rock legend."

Stan said "well shall we shoot the fictional innocent people in modern day video games as you said you have Call of Duty."

Craig said "yeah let's run to my house fast as lightning."

Stan and Craig took off running with smiles on their faces. They were enjoying something special called childhood.

When they arrived Craig quickly rushed Stan to his room. They began playing the game and had a blast. 15 minutes later Craig's sister comes into his room and asks "can I play?"

Craig says "this game is too violent for you."

Craig's sister whines and he says "well you'll have to trust me that it's too violent for you. It's great that I've been able to slowly regain your trust after my burglary conviction."

Craig's sister looks up and says "Craig did you forget that you have a friend over? I thought you wanted to keep it silent."

Craig said "well sis I opened up to a friend and he has promised to keep it a secret. I told him every detail."

Stan jumped in and said "I will keep it a secret and also I think it's interesting that you two get along so well. I don't get along with my sister."

Craig's sister looks up and asks why not and Stan explains that she's rough.

After 30 minutes Craig and Stan go downstairs to get sodas. They both get distracted on their way back to Craig's room because Craig's mom is on the internet screaming.

Craig asks "mom what's wrong now?"

Craig's mom explained that she couldn't find three passwords she needed. Craig just laughed and asked how she could forget passwords when she has them typed up and went on to say that she forgets when she signs up for sites and gets billed. After Craig laughed for five minutes straight his mom said "hey Craig that's funny but you know what else is funny?"

Craig answered "what?"

Craig's mom replied "a mom putting ice cream in her son's face."

Craig's mom happened to have a bowl of ice cream on a shelf that she was eating but kept it away from the computer. She grabbed the bowl and stuck her hand in it then smeared it all over Craig's face.

After that Craig's mom said "oh wow Craig it looks like mommy made your face look better."

Stan starts to giggle and he can't believe he saw a mother do that to her child.

Craig responded "I like strawberry ice cream."

Craig went to the bathroom and got cleaned up. After that both boys went up stairs and Craig's sister was standing at the top.

Craig's sister asked "where'd you boys go?"

Craig said "we went to get sodas."

Stan said "hey Craig any other boy I know would have told his little sister it was none of her bees-whacks."

Craig responded "well I like to be open and honest with my sister. I remember when I came home from juvenile hall and she told me she loved me. I told her I loved her and that I learned a lesson and I hoped she continued to trust me. She told me straight up that the trust we had was compromised. Well looking back I had nerve to ask for your trust. You said your trust in me was compromised and that hurt me but seriously it should have been more than compromised. It should have been at zero."

Craig's sister nods and then Stan tells her "you have a great brother no matter if he's a convicted burglar."

Craig's sister nods and says "he's my favorite convicted bozo ever."

Craig says "I'm a convicted burglar sis."

Craig's sister replies "yes you're both a convicted bozo and a convicted burglar. Didn't you feel like a bozo when you were caught red handed burglarizing the house?"

Craig nods and whines.

Craig's little sister says "you're a convicted brother, a convicted burglar, and a convicted bozo."

Stan and Craig fall over laughing.

Stan says "you think this is funny you should have seen what his mom did to him downstairs. Craig was making fun of her because she couldn't remember passwords on the internet."

Craig's little sister cuts off Stan and she says "oh no mom put ice cream in Craig's face for making fun of her crappy computer skills. That's the third time this month she's done that."

Stan was shocked and said "no way!"

Craig turns to Stan and says "yes it's true."

Stan says "what the fuck" and falls over laughing for 15 minutes straight so hard he cries and ends up with a stomach ache.

Craig asks Stan "are you done Stan?"

Stan says "Craig you have a funny family."

Craig admits it and then they go to Craig's room.

Stan asks "Craig when a juvenile is caught committing a crime they end up having to write a letter to the victims. Did you have to write a letter?"

Craig answered "yes a few days later I was pulled from the small classroom in the juvenile center by an officer and taken to solitary confinement. There I was told I would have to write a letter apologizing to the people whose house I burglarized and I'd stay in there until it was done. I nodded to the officer and well that was that."

Stan says "well I think it's great you were not shot and you wrote an apology letter. Let me tell you Craig dead men tell no tales and they sure don't write letters."

Craig responds "that was beautiful Stan."

Stan and Craig hug tight.

THE END


End file.
